disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover
The Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover (previously known as the WEDWay PeopleMover until 1994 and the Tomorrowland Transit Authority until 2010) is a peoplemover system in Tomorrowland in the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort. Located on the second floor of Rockettower Plaza in the center of Tomorrowland, the TTA takes guests on a tour of Tomorrowland, going through or talking about severel nearby attractions. History The WEDWay PeopeMover first opened on July 1, 1975. It was based on the PeopleMover attraction at Disneyland in California. Walt Disney thought of the PeopleMover in Disneyland as more than just a ride. He thought that it, along with the monorail, could help alleviate traffic problems. He decided to implement those two modes of transport into his planned future city, EPCOT. After Walt died, it was eventually incorporated into Tomorrowland in the Magic Kingdom. The PeopleMover, along with most of what is now Tomorrowland, was not in operation on the opening day of the Magic Kingdom. It was not until July 1, 1975, six months after the grand opening of Space Mountain. There were many differences between the two PeopleMovers. The propulsion system in Disneyland used rotating Goodyear tires while the Magic Kingdom's used Linear Synchronus Motors. The PeopleMover in Florida traveled on the 2nd floor of the Tomorrowland buildings where as the Disneyland version had different elevations, and due to the weather of Florida, it was decided that the entire track should have a roof over it instead of the individual cars in Disneyland. The attraction's narration commonly describes nearby attractions. The original narration for the attraction was voiced by Jack Wagner, "The Voice of Disneyland". His narration was replaced by ORAC one - "The Commuter Computer". When Tomorrowland got a re-imagining in 1994, the WEDWay PeopleMover got its name changed to the Tomorrowland Transit Authority and it received a new narration by Peter Renaday, who did voices for other Disney attractions. The 1994 narration gave the TTA a story to the attraction which involved different routes of the TTA (the ride is called the "Blue Line"). Very little changed to the narration except for... *Delta Dreamflight's narration being changed to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin narration in 1998. *when FedEx dropped sponsorship to Space Mountain in 2004, the narration cut any reference of FedEx. *The Timekeeper's narration was removed in 2006 when the attraction closed. On October 2nd, 2009, the narration was changed to be more like a general tour, similar to the ORAC one narration. This came about a month before a major refurbishment to Space Mountain. Blue Line Route The 1994 narration gave the Tomorrowland Transit Authority a backstory. The attraction is part of a larger transportation service involving "lines" called the Red Line, the Green Line, and the Blue Line. The Blue Line is the attraction itself, the Red Line takes guests off-planet, and the Green Line takes guests to Tomorrowland's "Hover-Burbs". The Tomorrowland Transit Authority also maintains Tomorrowlands roads. Blue Line Stations Only Rockettower Plaza is a real station, all others are fictional stations. *'Rockettower Plaza '- The attractions Entrance/Exit, Astro Orbiter and the Lunching Pad are also located here. This is the only station guests can get on and off. *'Tomorrowland Interplanetary Convention Center' - Contains Stitch's Great Escape and the EPCOT model. *'Mickey's Star Traders & Red/Green Line Transfer Station' *''[[Space Mountain|'Space Mountain']]'' *''[[Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress|'Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress']]'' *'Star Command Headquarters' - Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin *'Metropolis Science Centre' - Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor Photo Gallery PeopleMover sign.jpg|The New Tomorrowland Transit Authority Entrance. TTA PeopleMover.png External Links Official Page for the Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover Wikipedia's Tomorrowland Transit Authority Page Category:Attractions Category:Tomorrowland Category:Transportation Category:Attractions in Magic Kingdom